halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M312C1 Elephant Heavy Recovery Vehicle
The M312C1 Elephant Heavy Recovery Vehicle is a monumental vehicle, one of the largest land vehicles in the UNSC arsenal. Its primary task was the recovery and repair of damaged vehicles under battlefield conditions. Armed with a powerful crane, capable, on hoist, of lifting 68 tons, capable of lifting up to 109 tons with the use of counter weights and stabilizers on the front, flanks and rear of the vehicle which dig into the ground and allow it to lift greater weights and two high powered winches. The vehicle is made up of four distinct sections, the workshop floor, a space large enough to carry a Scorpion and appropriate repair crew along with needed repair gear. The fore section contains setting and equipment stores for the engineers that operate the vehicle. The vehicle contains a second story which is connected by a internal elevator. In includes the gantry connecting the forward turret, the firing ports and the cabin along with a pair of catwalks over the main repair bay which can be folded up when a damaged vehicle is loaded on or off though the top. The vehicle's canopy is capable of being opened or shut, allowing vehicles to on or off loaded, the front door can be dropped and the rear door can also be dropped, both doubling up as ramps. The cabin is now up armoured and supplemented with armoured shutters. Next to the cabin is a remote operated turret, carrying a M41B Light Anti-Aircraft Gun and twin launcher bins carrying 4 MIM-43 Ramhorn SAMs each.On each rear boogie, with rear/side facing firing arcs are PALADIN Weapon Stations used to engage enemy infantry around the vehicle. The front bay has been substantially lengthened by three meters and now carries two Mongoose ULATVs for forward recon to recce vehicles in need of aid and a single warthog recovery vehicle. Directly behind the vehicle storage bay, and dividing the crew and repair bay is separated by the small command centre that allows the operators to designate targets for repair, preform diagnostics and request materials for repairs. Variants M313 Behemoth Infantry Carrier Platform The Mammoth ICP dedicates itself to carrying infantry into combat as safely as possible and provide a solid base of support anti infantry fire. On the rear, it features a large two-story cargo bay, capable of carrying an entire platoon of soldiers and their associated equipment. The rear ramp drops down to allow the troops to leave via the bottom floor, while a hatch on the top allows them to leave via the top hatch. At the front, it can carry a pair of Warthog FAVs or a number of drones. Separating the infantry and the vehicle bay is the small command centre, containing the holographic display allowing the platoon commander to form a plan of action and a briefing prior to departing. It has a pair of front and rear stabilizers that can be deployed when it is preparing to disembark, giving it excellent stability as a gun station. It is armed with a pair of rear/side facing PALADIN Weapon Stations, a forward facing M41B LAAG turret and turret taken from a M820B2 Wolf Spider Air Defence System on top of the cabin, to provide close in defence against air threats and infantry. M314 Mastodon Heavy Artillery Platform The Mastodon HAP is a mobile firebase, carrying the UNSC's largest artillery piece, the 440mm howitzer. The gun is carried on the right side of the Elephant, aligned to the right of the cab. This artillery piece is the single largest gun used by the UNSC, outside of starship mounted MAC cannons. It is used as a bunker buster, a heavy artillery piece, even as a weapon to be used against low flying warships. The cannon is mounted inside a sealed cargo bay that unfolds to allow the main gun to elevate. It can be elevated high enough for a long range strike, or lowered enough to be used as an assault gun. Internally, it only stores six more rounds, but it is crewed by a pair of Wolf Exoskeletons for the purpose of reloading the gun. It is crewed by a M597 Warthog Ammunition Carrier for carrying shells back and forth and a M12R Firehog Counter-Battery RADAR for counter artillery and threat detection. The Only defensive system is a single PALADIN Weapon Station. It has a small command and control area where the gun operator controls the main gun, directing the weapon for fire. It can deploy it's roof canopy and the four stabilizer skids in under 30 seconds. M315 Alpha Command and Control Platform The Alpha C2P is the command variant of the Elephant, made for command on a brigade level of armoured regiments. The internal space has been changed into a large Tactial Operations centre. The vehicle has been upgraded with a larger, more powerful though expensive plasma core, numerous more point defence lasers, thicker armour and a wide range of communication and detection gear including artillery tracking gear, AESA RADAR, jam detection and counter measures, LIDAR, a small slipspace transmitter, long range radio transmitter and a erectable radio antennae, allowing even longer range communication along with localised sat uplink and a deployable slingshot launcher for UAVs. The front bay has two Mongoose ULATVs for carrying short range radio equipment communication lines or even messages or data in person. M316 Omega Mobile Missile Platform The Omega MMP chnages the Alpha's internal TOC for a launch control centre, while the second floor becomes a magazine and crane loader for a ballistic missile platform that fires a CORROSION missile. This missile is designed for firing from capital ships to other capital ships though in this case it doubles up as a ground launched anti capital ship missile and a bunker bursting bomb. It also carries a pair of Mongoose ULATVs in the front bay for carrying targetting sensors and deploy or aim them in the field for targetting data for the Omega MMP. M317 Hippo Mobile Field Hospital The Hippo MFH is a modified version of the Elephant with a seal compartment complete with NBC systems and bedecked as a two story medical facility. While the forward turret and side turrets remain, those are the only armaments left. The interior sports 8 medical beds, two emergency rooms a quarentine room and a medical store. It is outfitted with all the modern equipment of a hospital and staffed by doctors and medics. The bay in the front is for a pair of Warthog ambulances, for shuttling casualties to and through. It features a back up fusion core and generator in case of failure in the primary fusion core. M318 Bison Supply Carrier The Bison Supply Carrier is a heavy supply vehicle, intended for taking extremely large hauls off-road, where normal supply trucks cannot follow. It carries a single large sealed cargo bay, with an internal winch and conveyor belt. It is normally crewed by four crew and/or two Wolf class exoskeletons and two M597 Warthog Ammunition Carriers for the transportation of supplies. Category:UNSC Vehicles